redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bluestripe the Wild
Here are my archives. Archive I Archive II Archive III Archive IV Archive V December 2010 (continued) Reviews Hey blue just out of curiosity, what games have you reviewed? I've done Dead Rising 2, Fable 3, and Just Cause 2 to name a few(you can see them on my blog page on my profile on other wikis, which you can access through the links on my page) Lord Sunflash I am always watching! I actually post my reviews on gamespot then if I am part of it's wiki I might also put the review there Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Yup -sunflash Have now. And I have to admit that while the games are expensive I usually research games I buy in advance to make sure I'm getting my money's worth(some of the best are Just Cause 2, Fable II, and The Beatles Rock Band) and also if you have friends who own one XBOX live is easily worth the cash. -Sunflash Ok 1. I love NC but my avatar is from the game evil genius whose wiki I am the admin of. and 2. I can recommend some fun games that are T for example Batman: Arkham Asylum is an extremely fun game with awesome fight mechanics. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! I don't watch AVGN because he doesn't really employ the kind of comedy that I like. -Sunflash Actually I just remembered an awesome game that boasts over 400 hours of gameplay. It's called the Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion and I can honestly say that 400 hours is quite plausible. But they have it for PC with an awesome modding kit. It's T and I got it for about 20$ at gamestop. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Woohoo! 5,000 edits! Yes! I won! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 06:22, December 12, 2010 (UTC) 5,000 Wow you have finally got up to 5,000 cool its kind of like celebrating your 21 birthday party I'm impressed you have done 5,000 edits I hope to reach that number one of these days but I'll take my time good show Blue.Niko Banks (Talk) , 11:15, December 12, 2010, (UTC) RPG sounds like fun I'll give it a try I finally figured it out RPG (A.K.A) role play game cool I always wanted to do that see you when I have the chance to do so.Niko Banks (Talk) , 02:54, December 12, 2010, (UTC) genuine Ok I was busy doing something earlier on and this stupid Genuine ad keeps on popping up talking about the acivation key and it messes with my avatar I don't care its starting to get on my very last nerve do you know what to do to get rid of genuine.Niko Banks (Talk) , 09:12, December 15, 2010, (UTC) pretty good. My birthday was the 13th of December ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 20:04, December 18, 2010 (UTC) yup, I got money :D ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 21:03, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm alright, I suppose. I just got off school and now preparing for the holidays :P And you? c: Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 05:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Good, how are you? --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) You sound really busy. I'll stop bothering you. -Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 08:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) 'kay, then. --Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! 09:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bluey! I'm happy that you haven't forgotten me. *hugs*--[[User:Mauran Axestripe|'Mauran Axestripe']] [[User talk:Mauran Axestripe|'What do you fear?']] 09:16, December 23, 2010 (UTC) And a happy new years. Also if you want to see it I am getting together a Redwall christmas carol with Gingivere as scrooge. I hope to get it done by the day after tommorow. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Merry Christmas! --SquirrelGuy Talk Page 19:10, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Merry X-mas to you too, Blue! --Laps Var-Worg Didja miss something...? 20:05, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanks buddy Thanks Blue and merry Christmas to you too I hope you enjoy your Christmas tomorrow and I hope tomorrow is a nice sunny day for the all of us.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:17 December 24, 2010, (UTC). Merry Christmas to you, too! Hope you have a happy new year. --02:49, December 25, 2010 (UTC)Brigadier Benchpress EEUULAALIIAAA!!! Merry Christmas! Have a good day and break!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 17:12, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! Good thing I looked on my talk page before I left, you're not on my update lists so I almost forgot you!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and Merry Christmas to you. Sorry for the late greeting. Have been away:) --Ronnie MacleafIf you see me, you´re dead-- 22:16, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Chopper, Brook and Mihawk? Unusual combo, lol. I like Zoro Luffy and Chopper, not necessarily in that order. And Tashigi. Which site? Merry Christmas! Shieldmaiden(talk) 04:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) PS- which story do you think I should work on first? Tail Rickets Ok the other day I was reading about Tess Churchmouse and it said something about Matthias and Sister Stephanie get Tess and her brother over Tail Rickets who is he an uncle or something its been puzzling me for a while now.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 10:00, December 27, 2010, (UTC) Ha, yeah Zoro's awesome. Usopp is really funny So you're coming on the Arabasta Arc!! One of the best arcs! Who's your favorite villain so far? Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:24, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I have finally know what Tail Rickets is its an infection of somekind it was LordTBT who gave me the real awnser to rickets and all this time I thought it was a Psycho who was after the Churchmouse twins for witnessing a murder he comited now I know Tail Rickets is an infection of some kind not a vermin trying to get the Churchmouse twins.Niko Banks Whats up gangsta!, 09:00, December 28, 2010, (UTC) I know, late greetings, but anyways Merry Christmas! --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:35, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, it is summer in Australia. :) But right now I'm in Singapore. which is pretty much always humid, hot, rainy, and cloudy. --Laria Merry Christmas! 15:49, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah! Ok. Are you still subscribed to Shounen Jump? Shieldmaiden(talk) 02:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Help Could you help me make a fanon book? If you can, please contact me on my talk page because I am usually at the Kirby Wiki, which is on wikia, so I will get a note that you sent me stuff on my talk page. Thanks!Deyna Taggerung Beware The Taggerung This is a picture I made for you: Deyna Taggerung Beware The Taggerung Update On A Greenstone--Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:30, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to drop by and say hi- hope you had a merry xmas :) Hope you had a merry xmas :) --WildloughRhulain Taste stones! 00:27, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Happy New Year! ----Arthmael Happy Holidays!!! 21:52, December 31, 2010 (UTC) January 2011 Happy New Year! Happy New Year! I have made some characters for my story. It will be called "The Secret of the Tapestry". Do you think it will be alright if I put some modern stuff in?--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 16:30, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I mean like Jetpacks, electricity, and Martin's Sword granting special powers. Actually you and Laria will be in it.--Deyna Taggerung Waddle Dee Lover 18:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Opposite Spectrum Update! Chapter two of The Island Voyage is now complete! Warning: Use of muskets in the sencond half of this chapter. Opposite Spectrum Team 20:36, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Answer: Glenn did leave. Ejaxk sort of quit, but he still is slightly involved with some aspects of the story. Hiruluk's.. interesting. I'm happy he took Chopper in but.. OOH! So mean! (And yet, I astonish myself by not hating Sakumo nearly as much as I dislike him.. ?) Shieldmaiden(talk) 14:11, January 8, 2011 (UTC) BLUUUUEEEEEEEEEE *glomp* ITS BEEN LIKE FOOORRREEEEVVEERRR! :D How are you'doin, matey? And what's with the headless suit on your avitar? xD --Russel Martin (formerly MERLOCK) 18:57, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hope you had a Great Christmas:) What's up? Chris has a signature!! o.O 01:40, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I know you watch NC and I was just wondering, if you saw the new one (the secret of NIMH) what was your opinion of the brother being named Martin and (if you haven't seen it yet read no more) being EVIL. I was a little bit... annoyed, at the least. Lord Sunflash I am always watching! Request Info I never responded because I never saw your request. I have been gone for over six months and tried to sort through messages, I must have missed yours, I'm sorry! :( I'm not taking requests right now. I have to start over on 3-4 other paintings so I'm beyond late on them. I love wolves! I would love to paint your character but I have too much on my plate right now to add any more to my to do list. silverartbrush There is more than what you see... So many have asked me for artwork, even though I said requests are closed, that I can't keep up with who said what any more. O_o Your not the only one that somehow got left behind (and I feel horrible for it! *smacks self in head*). Since joining I have completed only four paintings, that's rather sad. I need to come up with a better system...and I am open to ideas. Trades are different (two of the completed paintings are trades). You can offer a trade, but those take back seat to requests. And only if I'm not too busy do I accept, which unfortunately I am right now. :( I can tell you within the next few weeks I should be done with redoing (again) the last three requests so some slots should be opening. You haven't done anything wrong, I'm just PAINFULLY slow with my artwork and so unorganized that I would lose my head if it wasn't attached. It hasn't helped that my other computers hard drive was fried...two months of work just went up in smoke. Your character looks so cool! I also update my Deviantart journal before I open requests here, so you could keep a better eye out for it there too. The link is on my profile page. silverartbrush There is more than what you see... February 2011 :) haiOtterwarrior 23:28, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You think so? Just wait till you meet Akainu. He's not for a loong time.. and then there's Enel. Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:45, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Akainu Well, him killing Ace was bad too. I mean Ohara. Do you know about that yet? Oh, and Treeclimber thinks we should change our avatars to an image of BJ as a tribute to him. I liked the Idea so I went along with it. Ah well, bed time. See you tomorrow! Shieldmaiden(talk) 04:24, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ohara Where are you in the story? I don't want to give anything away. Shieldmaiden(talk) 03:55, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blue! Long time no see. How's life? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:00, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh, its been alright. Just started highschool two weeks ago. Lots of homework :/ I'm still a bit shocked about BJ's death. How are you taking it? --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:24, February 13, 2011 (UTC) But now you can't write a letter to him? It's so sad, and I can't help but think of him every day :( --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 04:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) BLUESTRIPE THE WILD! BLUE! BLEU! TALL DARK AND HANDSOME! Whatever you go by, or whatever I call you, it's still YOUR BIRTHDAY!!!! AND! I didn't forget. Quite honestly I didn't. SO! Happy Birthday. I could say something weird and more than slightly repetative like the original "happy birthday" song. But I'm much more creative and obnoxious than that! So: Happy Birthday. Veels geluk met jou verjaarsdag!Urime ditelindjen!ParabŽns a voc! ParabŽns a voc, nesta data querida muitas felicidades e muitos anos de vida. Tillykke med fodselsdagen!Hartelijk gefeliciteerd! or Van harte gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag!Joyeux Anniversaire!L‡ breithe mhaith agat!Es Muentschi zum Geburri!Eytyxismena Genethlia! or Chronia Pola! Yeah. I could go on.. but that MIGHT get repetative. :D And you thought I forgot about you..... I DIDN'T! --(((--------------> Brockkers 04:29, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Happy belated bday! I think I wished you happy bday on speeqe, but happy birthday anyways!-Segalia Riverstorm, Archer Ottermaid Warrioress Eph. 6:10 18:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) March 2011 Yep! Have you read any of the Warriors books? --☮Cheetahstar123 00:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Puts friendly paw around Blue"How are ya, matey?" Nitram the WarriorLet's be friends! :) 16:18, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, I read through the Redwall books about 8 times so I wanted to try something new. I still like Redwall though. = ) ☮Cheetahstar123 01:45, March 8, 2011 (UTC) YAY! I did! :D I like your picture of Bluestripe the Wild. Just thought you should know. --Raeoki 00:36, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad. Anyway, I haven't exactly ventured into the Wiki, but I like it. --Raeoki 00:44, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I was just thinking of doing that. --Raeoki 00:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your question In descent, yes. --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 04:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Your comment Thanks. Always good to see a brother or sister in Christ. On a totally random note, would you mind doing me a big favor and voting on my villian's name? I'm having a hard time with this decision. The poll's in my blog page entitled "ScottyBlue Fan Fiction Poll". --Scotty Bluefleck, Mountain Hare from the Highlands Matt 25:40 16:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) 04:13, March 11, 2011 (UTC) it's been pretty good, except that my grandma from my mother's side passed away recently----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:05, March 15, 2011 (UTC) well the camping sounds fun, but with the dog being sick, oh no! Hope your dog gets better ----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 18:41, March 15, 2011 (UTC) any time----Selound REVENGE FOR THE FOXES 19:13, March 15, 2011 (UTC) =DOtterwarrior 19:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Review Hey Lord Bluestripe, would you review my fanfic, Senn of Redwall; it's not a sequel to anything, just an independent-type story an' all that. Not the most creative name, but yeah. ~Taggerung, Warrior of Redwall April 2011 Hi Blue Hi Blue I'm Llamao I was on the Speeqe thing yesterday, but the page doesn't load anymore so I counldn't go on after. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you were 'Blue' on that chat, and I was wondering if you can read my fanfic Vaheenra Longfletch BTW I'm in the middle of reading one of your stories too. Awesome job! So, I hope we can be friends. Adios! Llamao Hark to the battlecry: Llaammmaaaoooo! May 2011 Yeah, Hallowen, that's when I got my own computer, I had been looking at the site for a few months before that and was pretty interested.--Gandr Adderbane Slayer of Snakes 18:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Articles The reasoning was explained in the deletion summaries, but I'll refer you to the Manual of Style. Articles with zero content will be deleted, and articles with 1 sentence or less will be deleted. Don't create articles for the sake of creating articles - create articles because you have content to fill them with. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:55, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello there!!! and cool! its nice to see others who have the same interests as me hahaha!! and also its a great pleasure to meet you Bluestripe! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!! -Redmight No unfortunatly I'm not out of school yet, I still need about one more week and I'm out!! FREEDOM!!!! hahaha! May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!!--Redmight 13:58, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Nice to meet you! Hello I am Lord Rose Thorn. It is always nice to meet a fellow badger.:) Favorite Bleach Character. It Has to be a tie between Kon and Ichigo Full Hollow Form. User:Lord Rose Thorn Nice Not bad! Hello there! Bluestripe, I would say that my favorite bleach character would be Zaraki Kenpachi, his battles are just epic. May your blade always strike true and Happystorytelling!--Redmight 22:56, May 26, 2011 (UTC) WOW really! thats awesome!! most bleach fans usually like ichigo in his final hollow form but I'm glad to find a fan of kenpachi out here haha!. Hey whats your favorite one piece character mines Zoro. One Piece Character Mine has to be chopper. Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:50, May 27, 2011 (UTC) June 2011 Re: Wanted From TRC, it's likely. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:51, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Hi I'm Thymaria and I just wanted to say I loved Bluestripe,A Name Remembered! O and I like your drawing of Badrang too! --AmaidenNamedThymaria 22:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No I didnt get to start it yet but I will ASAP! I have my finals this week and I'm new here so Im getting to know to the site. My computer is really slow so I'm on the mobil version most of the time and the mobil version is weird. Haha --AmaidenNamedThymaria 22:42, June 6, 2011 (UTC) K, how do you get that subtitle thingy- you know with like the red line and the title on top And how do you get that box in the upper right corner of your profile saying your name, gender, death etc.? 8) <---- that, is my nerd glasses and me saying hi --AmaidenNamedThymaria 22:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!! Hey- your that badger, you know the one with the blue stripe the warrior dude- --AmaidenNamedThymaria 23:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) O and while your still on how do you get that signature? I find mine boring Did you see my fanfic? It's really short and boring- any tips? Help? Please? --AmaidenNamedThymaria 23:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) If you remember me mentioning the nowiki control yesterday this is just an elaboration of it. It allows you to do this: to show Italics instead of Italics Which can be really helpful when helping people understand the coding. Furthermore a link would be Gulo the Savage instead of Gulo the Savage Which can help you give someone a good signature I should also point out if you don't already know it that you may put ~~~ for a signature instead of the normal 4 to remove the timestamp for messages that are not far apart time-wise.(I use this all the time and seem to be the only one that does it. Probably for easier archiving.) Lord James Ceader Just Another Brick In The Wall pretty good, just a little tired. You?---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 22:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) cool, I'll be camping in July with my small group (Bible study)---- Selound Ahh good morning, I see the assasins have failed 01:54, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey again- I re-did chapter 1!! Yes!! And I know I'm horrible with the accents, and I italicized a whole paragraph by accident. Ops... Ah! As for my signature- well my computer crashed so I'll be stuck in the mobil version for awile XP. Also, I drew a picture of Thymaria for my profile pic- but thanks to my dead computer it will not get posted- >:( And of course you can't post it from the mobil version (me sighing and shaking my head at my iPhone) Anyway I'm reading your second story for Bluestripe a name remembered. I like it so far(duh- why would I be writing this if I disagreed with that). You into Greek mythology or read Percy Jackson? Athena is the Greek goddess of wisdom. I think she's my favorite Olympian- now I'm getting side tracked. 8) You must read them! I thought they were for like 10 year olds- but they arent. There are tons of battles and sword fighting and all that stuff. I hated Greek Mythology, but after I read them I became a fanatic. I write PJO fanfics btw! Currently I'm reading The Witch and Wizard series by James Patterson and I can't stop reading. Both my sisters hate that stuff. My signature works ( from the mobil version). Thanks for giving me the link! --AmaidenNamedThymaria Squirrels! 03:27, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Long time, no talk! How goes it, old friend? Althyana Slitbane III Leave a message 01:25, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad! Haha because I might need some help with vermin accents --AmaidenNamedThymaria Squirrels! 01:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) A Sorrowful message. Hello my friend and good day to you it seems that I am no longer able to use my voice ever again as the docter put it. It seems that I have extensive damage to my vocal cords therefore I will no longer be able to talk or sing ever again. I can't believe something like this could ever happen but I guess I don't have a say in it literally. I just hope there is a way to reverse it or cure it if possible. I guess I can't complain as other people all over the world have even worse afflictions than I do Hope fully I could still have fun like I always tried to have. Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Answer. Apparantly it was a kind of parasite that I have never heard of before. When I went to the Hospital they checked and told me that it wasn't a parasite but it was severe damage to my vocal cords caused by fatigue such as too much talking I can't believe that doctor got the diagnosis wrong. It is curable and I am now able to talk a little but I can't hold long conversations just yet. I thank you for your concern and I know you along with Redmight, Segalia, Scotty Bluefleck, and Nitram are very good friends. You also said something about my pictures like how they looked like the old 16-bit characters from the NES correct? I like it though very much. I loved the old games on the NES. I do have the second Zelda game as a Game Boy Advance title for the classics. I am still trying to find a good paint program that will allow me to save my pictures in a format that will show up on the site. I hand drew my first picture. It is just a simple closeup of Rosethorn's head with his green eyes. Still trying to take a decent picture of it to post on my page. Thank you a lot and I hope you participate in the contest, it's not looking very good lately hoping it will get better soon. Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:59, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Alright no big deal but if you want you can save them until your scanner works or if you really don't care what anyone does with them or if thet're not copy righted you can send them to me and I can scan them for you and send them back to you ASAP.Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:17, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I know that. :) I get that what I am trying to say is I can help you do it. You can send it to me via postage and I can send it back when it is already uploaded by me.Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Got to go. I will sign back on in a few minutes ok?Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm back! I have logged back on so what'd I miss? Also before I forget I would love to help you any way I can with whatever you need be it art help or technology problems. Anything you need I'll see what I can do to help. P.S. I have the paint program called MyPaint0.9.1 Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:39, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Yep! Yep you are right so far as that plus I would send them back to you once I finished it. Your choice completely and I will be the utmost of careful with them, I would hate for anything to happen to them.Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I totally forgot. I forgot that I might not get the pictures so nevermind about it and I am sorry to have wasted your time. Just keep the pictures with you or wherever you put your artwork. Sorry:(Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:49, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your forgiveness though I don't know why I did that so stupidly. I am very glad to have a friend like you. P.S. How old are you? Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:53, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice! Nice! Impressive backstory so far. Sorry to hear about your dog I had a Pure breed yellow lab that passed away sometime last year maybe before summer I can barely remember the date it happened on. I also have a little brother whos birthday is on the 25th of march. Anyway I am 17 and i'm guessing between the ages of 16 to 21 possibly 18 or 19. I am very frustrated with this MyPaint0.9.1 program as it is not working how I thought it would.Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:10, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Already have an idea for a side series also have you been reading my Fan Fiction lately? If not you should check up on it every now and then. You rock with the creation of that Redwall Wars Wiki, it is very interesting but what is the real purpose behind it?Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. Love it so much. I also love Three Days Grace and my favorite song from them is Animal I Have Become. I LOVE ANIME so much I think I could just die from all the excitement. My favorite movie is definately the transformers movies especially the old one. I LOVE INVADER ZIM! I have a little brother who does impressions of GIR and he is just adorable when he does it. The other day he made a quote that is his own creation in GIR'S voice with the special effects somehow without the technology that went like this ( I made Macaroni with Cheese, and Muffins! ) It was the greatest ever! I think you should check out this song from Skillet they are a christian rock band that is pretty good the song is monster. Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:29, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I forget I just wanted to share some of my wisdom with you. Here it is "Whenever you are feeling down or you think you can't do it just look inside yourself and don't let doubt cloud your mind, just close your eyes and believe in your self, believe in what you can do, not what others say you can or can't do!" Hope youlappreciate it Iam going to work on something right now and i'll be checking for new messages every five minutes ( literally, LOL )so i'll get back to you when I can.Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:45, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Darn right it is and about my Fan Fiction have you been checking up on it lately?Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:46, June 20, 2011 (UTC) About to leave so I will talk to you again tomorrow also hope you like my fan fiction.Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning! Good Morning! Online and ready to chat when you are. :) Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:17, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to say I have not read Salamandastron, Taggerung, Triss, Eulalia!, The Sable Quean, or The Rogue Crew. I have not had any money to buy them or known someone that has them so I could borrow them plus my highschool's library doesn't really get many new books. I do like manga and anime, my top five have to be Pokemon, Death Note, Naruto, One-Piece, and Blood+. BTW I love your sequel to Bluestripe, a Name Remembered. Though I have never read of an encounter like the one in the beginning with Roan as a little badger with his father turning into a battlecrazed madbeast. Still like the story no matter what.:) Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:56, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Reposting. I will be reposting my Fan Fiction such as replacing the current chapters with the correctly edited and formatted ones. Not very much will change save a few words spelling errors and puntuation.Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Questions and Requests You are the person who created thr Redwall Wars Wiki right? Well I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I uploade my artwork on your site. I you get this message please respond ASAP!Badger Lord RoseThorn 18:07, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you m'lord. Thank you m'lord. :) Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:42, June 23, 2011 (UTC) You totally rock and just for the help I will offer you a choice for your character Bluestripe the Wild to make either a cameo appearence or a main appearence. You helped me with this picture problem I have been having for a while and I will help you with whatever you need. :) Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Okay then it is fine with me. I already have an idea that will lead to his brief cameo appearance so keep in touch ok? Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your help...thou i am not sure still how to use the character box?I never really thought whose mother breeze had...?Maybe she will find out in the story. Thank you Hi Hi Bluestripe. Thanks for welcoming me and all. Seeya around the wiki~! Ah, right! I'm an artist and you can leave a request on my talk page if you like, WHEN I say so on my profile. Anyway, have a nice day and I hope to talk to you some other day. JumpoverMoon I'm Ready.--01:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) As Promised. He made his appearance as I promised he would. Hope you like it and please reccomend my Fan Fiction to others. Badger Lord RoseThorn 15:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bluestripe, I just finished reading your fan-fic "The Lord of Bloodwrath" and thought it was AWESOME! I hope you update it soon. Also I would love it if you read my fan-fic entitled, "Mina Silvermist". Please comment!!!--Wolf985 16:24, June 30, 2011 (UTC)Wolf985 Contest update! There will be an update to the contest please help me get the word out okay? To see the update just look at my talk page there will be a message with instructions. Why my talk page? Because that seems to be the only thing people see the most excluding the Fan Fictions.Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:54, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello once more Hello Blue. May I call you Blue? It seems everyone else does. If you want to get something drawn, leave a request on my talkpage. I'll be happy to draw for you. I'd appreciate it if you also checked out this. Thanks and have a nice day. --JumpoverMoon 19:58, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Art Hi Blue! I was wondering if you'd like to do an art trade. If so, would you mind drawing my character Brother Willow? He's a tall, elderly, greying shrew with a thin snout and longish, bristling whiskers. He wears the typical redwall habit and sandals garb, plus a largish pair of round pince-nez spectacles and a key about a chain hanging from his neck. He does not smile, and nearly always has a large tome or stack of scrolls with him. If you do want to do this, please message me with whatever character you want me to draw. God Bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' July 2011 Hello my friend. I won't be able to access a computer after today so I hope you and the others can bear with me I am sorry for the inconveniance. I will still be adding on to my Fan Fiction via handwritten pencil and paper once I come back to school I will try to start the next book ASAP.Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I greatly appreciate the understanding thank you, I am happy to call you friend but I think I would be even more happy to call you brother. May Redwall live on forever.Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) You are undoubtedly welcome. May I ask what you have been doing since all I have been doing is looking for a way to get a free Photoshop CS3 Program from somewhere and am trying to get better at creating pictures.Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:59, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Brockkers Well, you understand wrong, because he/she is not banned. Here's the for future reference. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Re:Mortspear Nowhere in the article is he described as "evil." If you're referring to his classification as a "villain," that's a result of his species. As you'll note, even grey villains are still classed as villains. What we don't know is whether or not he's grey, and thus he does not receive that category. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:31, July 20, 2011 (UTC) August 2011 Hey Bluestripe, I know you're very busy and all , but would you mind finishing reading "Mina Silvermist"? Last time you said you were only on chapter two. Well i've updated it a lot since then. Please comment!!! Sorry I'm not logged in because I'm on the wiki mobily. -- 00:02, August 3, 2011 (UTC)wolf985 I'm Back!!! I am back and I am ready for a new school year. Plus I am writing my third book or section of my Fan Fiction Book Three Rosethorn's Revenge.Badger Lord RoseThorn 19:55, August 8, 2011 (UTC) My first poll Be sure to check out my first poll and please tell others about it.Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Three new Polls. If you haven't done them yet try them out.Badger Lord RoseThorn 17:07, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but I'd really rather not do that; I've already managed to accidentally get on Lord TBT's nerves once or twice before and I'd prefer not to bother him about this. God bless, '--Scotty Bluefleck O Sword of Truth! Fly swift and sure, that Evil die and Good endure! ' 02:18, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Bravo! I don't know how many times people on this wiki have amazed me but it just gets better and better. I haven't heard from you lately are you alright or are you just too busy to chat every now and then?Badger Lord RoseThorn 14:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) School? I thought you were old enough to be out of school what's going on? My brain is getting a huge headache from both this and from trying to think up something new for my fan fiction.Badger Lord RoseThorn 21:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) That would mean you are in between the ages of 15 and 20 perhaps.Badger Lord RoseThorn 21:25, August 22, 2011 (UTC) BTW you should check out my profile page as I have done some new stuff.Badger Lord RoseThorn 21:29, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I just thought of something big. Hey is there any way you could help me create a page on the Redwall Wars Wiki? The point behind it is that I want to create a place where all the known weapons and armor in the Redwall Universe are in one spot even those that other people create like for example My Armor and Weapons that I made by hand using a wacom as a mouse on the standard paint program. If you could help me out I'll even manage the whole page if it is okay with you and if you decide to help me out. Eagerly awaiting your replyBadger Lord RoseThorn 20:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank. :) Thank you very much for allowing me to do that if you want to take a look at it the link is on my profile page for this wiki hope you like it and please be sure to give me some feedback on what you think about it I am very grateful to you and I am honored to be your friend.:)Badger Lord RoseThorn 16:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC)